It's Our Planet
is the first song from Hi-5 House Series 2. The song was dubbed in Spanish and Portuguese. Lyrics Everybody (Everybody) Are you ready? (Are you ready?) Ready to get down Feel the rhythm (Feel the rhythm) Of the Earth (Of the Earth) You can feel it all around. You can feel it in the jungle You can feel it in the air Underneath the oceans And in cities everywhere. From the North Pole to the South Pole And everywhere you roam It's our planet and we love it So let's take care of our home. Everybody (Everybody) Are you ready? (Are you ready?) To shine like the morning sun Feel the rhythm (Feel the rhythm) In your heartbeat (In your heartbeat) Inside everyone. You can feel it in the jungle You can feel it in the air Underneath the oceans And in cities everywhere. From the North Pole to the South Pole And everywhere you roam It's our planet and we love it So let's take care of our home. Everybody Feel the rhythm In your heartbeat Everywhere. From the North Pole (North Pole) to the South Pole (South Pole) And everywhere you roam (Everywhere you roam) It's our planet and we love it So let's take care of our home. It's our planet and we love it So let's take care of our home! Spanish Lyrics Todos (todos) ¿Estás listo? (¿Estás listo?) Listo para bajar Siente el ritmo (Siente el ritmo) De la tierra (de la tierra) Puedes sentirlo todo alrededor. Puedes sentirlo en la jungla. Usted puede sentirlo en el aire Debajo de los océanos Y en cites por todas partes. Del Polo Norte al Polo Sur. Y por todas partes deambulas Es nuestro planeta y nos encanta. Así que cuidemos nuestro hogar. Todos (todos) ¿Estás listo? (¿Estás listo?) Brillar como el sol de la mañana. Siente el ritmo (Siente el ritmo) En tus latidos del corazón (En tus latidos del corazón) Dentro de todos. Puedes sentirlo en la jungla. Usted puede sentirlo en el aire Debajo de los océanos Y en cites por todas partes. Del Polo Norte al Polo Sur. Y por todas partes deambulas Es nuestro planeta y nos encanta. Así que cuidemos nuestro hogar. Todos Siente el ritmo En tus latidos En todos lados. Desde el Polo Norte (Polo Norte) hasta el Polo Sur (Polo Sur) Y por todas partes deambulan (por todos lados deambulan polo) Es nuestro planeta y nos encanta. Así que cuidemos nuestro hogar. Es nuestro planeta y lo amamos. ¡Así que cuidemos nuestra casa! Portuguese Lyrics Todo mundo (todo mundo) Você está pronto? (Você está pronto?) Pronto para descer Sinta o ritmo (sinta o ritmo) Da terra (da terra) Você pode sentir tudo ao redor. Você pode sentir isso na selva Você pode sentir isso no ar Debaixo dos oceanos E nas citações em todos os lugares. Do Pólo Norte ao Pólo Sul E em todo lugar que você vagueia É o nosso planeta e nós amamos isso Então, vamos cuidar da nossa casa. Todo mundo (todo mundo) Você está pronto? (Você está pronto?) Para brilhar como o sol da manhã Sinta o ritmo (sinta o ritmo) Em seu batimento cardíaco (em seu batimento cardíaco) Dentro de todos. Você pode sentir isso na selva Você pode sentir isso no ar Debaixo dos oceanos E nas citações em todos os lugares. Do Pólo Norte ao Pólo Sul E em todo lugar que você vagueia É o nosso planeta e nós amamos isso Então, vamos cuidar da nossa casa. Todo o mundo Sinta o ritmo No seu batimento cardíaco Em toda parte. Do Pólo Norte (Pólo Norte) ao Pólo Sul (Pólo Sul) E em todos os lugares que você vagueia (em todos os lugares que você vagueia pelo pólo) É o nosso planeta e nós amamos isso Então, vamos cuidar da nossa casa. É o nosso planeta e nós amamos isso Então vamos cuidar da nossa casa! Trivia *This is the first song to feature Tanika Anderson as a member of the group. *The male costumes are from Stop, Look, Listen and the female ones are from Four Seasons. *This is the only song to recycle costumes from two previous songs. Gallery Tanika It's Our Planet.png Stevie It's Our Planet.png Dayen It's Our Planet.png Ainsley It's Our Planet.png Mary It's Our Planet.png Hi-5 It's Our Planet 12.png Hi-5 It's Our Planet 11.png Hi-5 It's Our Planet 10.png Hi-5 It's Our Planet 9.png Hi-5 It's Our Planet 8.png Hi-5 It's Our Planet 7.png Hi-5 It's Our Planet 6.png Hi-5 It's Our Planet 5.png Hi-5 It's Our Planet 4.png Hi-5 It's Our Planet 3.png Hi-5 It's Our Planet 2.png Hi-5 It's Our Planet.png Credits It's Our Planet.png Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Hi-5 House Category:Hi-5 House Series 2 Category:Songs of the week Category:2014 Category:Hi-5 Hot Hits album Category:Music Key of C